Melacholic Snow
by Inoue Mika
Summary: Alivia struggles to overcome depression, and her situation at home is no help to her problems. She has one bright spot: Dynasty Warriors. She loves to lose herself in the history and become a part of another world. One day after too much, she runs blindly into a snowstorm and finds herself in a unknown place...


Chapter One: Because Karma Is a B****

With a frown, I watch the sun sink behind the hills. I'll be late. Taking off with a sprint I start rushing home.

"Mother, I'm home." I call as I take off my shoes and coat.  
"Where have you been? You know your brother can't stay with me all the time." She scolds from the couch.  
My brother, twenty three year old Eric shakes his head and sighs, "It's fine Alivia. I need to go to work now. Take care of  
mom while I'm gone," he says with a small smile as he heads for the door. It closes behind him.

I clench my fists and glare at mom who smiles coldly at me, "Go and get me some water."

Hesitating, I smile bitterly back, "Of course, Mother."

I move out of the room and fill a glass full of water. As I come back, she stares at me with annoyance, "I need a bigger cup,  
Alivia."

"Yes.. Mother." I say with a fake smile.

I tread back to the kitchen, irritation making me tremble as I reach for the biggest cup. I take it out of the cupboard, but it slips  
from my hands and shatters into a million pieces. I stand there silently, staring at the glass. My white sock starts to turn  
a bright red, but I don't feel the pain.

"What the hell did you do?!" I hear her wretched voice crow at me.

I shut my eyes with a resentful smile and jump over the glass to avoid further injury.

Mom has risen from her seat and is now yelling at me, "You clumsy brat! No wonder you're such a disappointment; Just like your father.

I look up at her in fury, "I'll never forgive you," I say as I storm up to my bedroom.

It's always like this, every day. Not that I hurt myself, but just.. the commands, constantly being pushed around and bullied.  
I'm tired of it.

Looking around I stuff some of my things in a bag. Clothes, some snacks I bought with my babysitting money, a photo album, laptop and it's solar paneled charger,  
a kimono I ordered online, and a silver charm bracelet my father gave me. Picking the bag up, I stomp downstairs and grab my coat and put my shoes on. Oddly, I still feel no  
pain.

"I'm going to my friends house. Later." I say simply as I step into the blizzard.

It's so cold...

I wish I could just stay home and game. I've almost beaten Dynasty Warriors... Just the Shu storyline to complete. With a wry smile I recall my last school project which was based on the three kingdoms. An 88. Not that I am particularly clever, as I am failing science, math and french, but it's nice just to feel good about yourself sometimes.

In fact, my friends call me the "Three Kingdoms Encyclopedia" Because I know so much about it. It's my passion. An obsession.

Shaking my head I trudge through the snow. Canadian stereotypes are not far off about the amount of snow we get. It's ridiculous.

I look up and shield my face from the strong winds. I can't see anything. It's a complete white out. I'm lost.

Bullshit. I know this town like the back of my hand. I haven't been walking for anymore than ten minutes. It's still a residential area. Looking around again, I feel painc starting to rise in my chest. An anxiety attack.

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself as I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my foot. The snow around my foot has been dyed crimson.

Ah yes, of course in the worst possible situation it becomes even more hopeless.

I let out a small frustrated scream.  
Damn it!

Why does everything go wrong for me? What did I do? Did I have bad karma or something in my last life?

I can't take this anymore.. just let me die. I'm done.

The other day, the girl I've been best friends with since elementary school declared she was no longer my friend.

Why? I don't know.

My grandmother died in an car accident when I was seven... grandpa when I was nine. Great Grandma three years later.

And dad... dad died first. I loved him so much... but he was gone and left me with mom and my half brother.

It's just too much. What did I ever do? I... I'm so pathetic.

I have to focus on getting out of this storm.

I force myself forwards despite the pain in my foot. Come on Alivia, you can do this. The physical pain is astounding,  
nothing I've ever felt before comes close to it.

I flinch every time I move.

Suddenly the winds start to pick up and I stumble backwards. I fall on to my back and shelter my eyes.

Upon opening them, I am staring at the starry sky. I see my breath in front of me, but it is far warmer than it was before.  
I sit up, to see a multitude of green clad men staring at me.

The hell...?

I quickly stand up, but instantly feel dizzy. I stumble, then catch myself.

Reaching into my coat pocket, I grasp my pocketknife and extend the blade. I spin around in a circle slowly, seeing that I am surrounded.

This is not good.

"Excuse me, young miss, but who are you?" I hear a calm voice ask from the crowd.

I quickly turn and examine the man. He looks quite familiar... Long white robes and intelligent eyes that are regarding me carefully.

'Where am I?" I counter back.

"Chi Bi." He answers, watching me closely.

WHAT?

-Chapter One END-

Hello, this is Mika Chan! (Also known as Shiro Chan)

I hope you like the story... admittedly, the character is slightly based off of me and my experiences. I feel that it is important to convey feeling to the readers and how better than to write about my life, if I traveled to the DW universe, along with my background, my beliefs and experiences. The people and places will be changed (Excluding Canada, that's actually where I live.)

Alivia is pronounced "Ah-Liv-E-A"

(Please do note that I never actually did cut my foot like that... though I have shattered a glass like that once.)

Thank you very much ! I hope you like the first chapter.

I wish you all the best,

Inoue Mika

A.K.A: Shiro Chan


End file.
